The Theif Hanyou
by stargazer250
Summary: [HOLD]When Kaogme and her twin Sango run away, catching ever, plane, bus and boat they can they end up in Venice Italy. Now they are part of the Theif Lord's gang and are caught up in a world and mystery that will forever change the're desteny...


Hi all. I'm back!!!!! All my stories were on hold while my bff and I worked on your fanfic 'Our Past, Their Present' on our account makiyoshimi. But, I'm tired of ignoring these so I'm going to rewrite all of them.

So here the new and improved chapter 1. Character changes too!!!

The Thief Lord

Chapter 1 - New Clients

"..." - talking

'' - thinking

* * *

It was late fall in Tokyo when Kouga, the detective, was just finishing his lunch. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Cursing the client's bad timing, he got up and opened the door. A tall, bitter looking woman walked in with her ugly and scared compainion behind her.

"Welcome, what can I do for you today?" Kouga asked with false cheerfulness.

"Well, obviously, we need you to find something," the woman replied, with a slightly annoyed tone as she flicked her long, black hair over her shoulder.

"A pet perhaps? Or a missing purse?"

"No," the woman replied coldly, "my nieces."

"Children?" Kouga exclaimed incredulously.

"Not children really, they are sixteen," she imformed, sniffing as she pulled out a picture from her purse.

The picture showed two girls. One and had long brown-black hair pulled in a pony on top of her head, looking serious and dangerous. The other, looking just like the first in facial features, wore her just-longer- than-shoulder-length hair down, her blue eyes looking very non-chalant.

"They're twins. That one is Sango," she said pointing to the serious girl, " and that's Kagome. I just _know_ that it was Kagome's idea. See, their mother just died and my husband and I applied for custody of Sango. Kagome seemed to think that they'd be able to live on their own, not needing any parental supervision. They ran off two weeks ago," she finished pointing to the other.

"Kagome and Sango huh? Well than Mrs..."

"Hitodama Kikyo " the woman replied, " and this is my husband, Onigumo."

"Well than, Mrs Hitodama," Kouga expressed, trying to keep the distain out of his voice, "I shall set out a search for them immeaditely. We can work over details later."

"_Arigato_, and good day" Kikyo finalized, turning sharply and swiftly departing, Omigumo in the tow.

* * *

Unknown to Kouga, or Kikyo, Kagome and Sango were just blocks away, but not alone. They were with a girl youkai by the name of Kirara. Kirara had blonde hair with darker streaks; she was tall, slim and had the most adorable pair of cat ears on her head. At the moment Kirara's tails were twitching irritably.

"Come on! We have to get those beads for Miroku and some candles! What is taking you?" Kirara called annoyed, that her new friends were taking so long.

"Calm down Kira, we were just checking out the price of those earrings." Sango sighed.

"Okay lets go. I know we can't afford them anyways." Kagome said wistfully.

Leaving St. Sedai's square the trio veered off at an alleyway behind the old Soukutsu cinema.

Sliding the innocent looking board from its place the girls proceeded to climb down the ancient coal shoot.

When they got to the end of it, Kagome stood up and brushed off her pants grumbling, " why did Inuyasha _insist_ on having the entrance there? It would have been so much easier to use the from door, but _nooo_ we have to do it _his_ way."

Inuyasha was the one who had taken Kagome and Sango in. Kirara had found them the second night they'd been in Tokyo and now they were part of the gang; _Za Jouin Muichi_. Inuyasha was _za jouin_ and a hanyou.

They entered the main room, once used for showing movies. Most of the seats were gone or destroyed and had been replaced by disgarded mattresses. Lying around was the gang's possessions. A homemade table with Miroku's rosary-beads on it, he sold rosaries and bracelets at St Sedai Square on Tuesdays. Kirara's books were occuping every vacant shelf or ledge. Whatever had been brought with them when the escaped were all that Kagome and Sango had.

Inside they saw the final member of the gang. A small youkai by the name of Shippou. He was the smallest member, only seven and not able to earn much, except attention, and sometimes the old ladies who would coo over him gave him money. In Kagome's opinion he was kawaii, with his pointed ears, his long hair tied on a blue ribbon and his little foxtail poking out the back of his pants.

"ONEE-CHAN!" he yelled flying at her.

"Hi Shippo! And I'm not your onee-chan!" smiling, Kagome set the boy down.

"What's for dinner?"

"We'll make something, there's no money for buying anything," Kirara confirmed as she finished counting what was left of the earning that they had made today. She was an excellent pickpocket. No one saw it coming until they when to search for their wallet later.

* * *

"That was good! Another fine meal Sango-chan!" Miroku, the lecher, said, his hand wandering to where it does not belong.

Smacking him soundly she replied "yeah, but its a good thing that Ookara-sama was throwing those meats out."

"Inuyasha's coming tonight," Miroku imformed them, rubbing his stinging cheek

"Great, then I can complain to the baka about the entrance," Kagoem muttered, viciously stabbing her undercooked chicken.

* * *

Later that evening, before Inuyasha arrived, the girls were tiding up in the bathroom

"So...Kagome," Kirara started, " What do you plan to do to Inuyasha about the door?"

"Um...I was hoping that I could come up with - Sango hand me your brush - a calm, sensible argument," Kagome mumbled.

"Get it yourself!"

"Calm? Sensible?" Kirara exclaimed, "Fat Chance! This is Inuyasha we're talking about. You two are going to be yelling for twenty minutes before a comclusion is reahc, you storm off in tears or Inuyasha leaves out of frustration. And let me tell you, it's not going to be the first!"

"Where is he?" Sango complained, it was one in the morning and he still hadn't shown.

Then from behind them they heard a soft thump. Kagome jumped and uttered a soft scream.

"Did I scare you wench?" It was Inuyasha.

"No!" Kagome retorted, her eyes burning, " you should go the entrance that's all. Speaking of which, I have a complaint about that! Its cramped, filthy, disgusting, uncomfotable -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wench! Settle down!" Inuyasha said, putting his hands up in defence from her onslaught.

"Stop it!" Sango exclaimed, " Now Inuyasha, what did you bring?"

Inuyasha was the leader and therefore was in charge of making sure that everyone had enough. He had bought Sango and Kagome the second-hand shoes, as they had worn none and bought them thin jackets because all they wore was their sweaters. Inuyasha didn't live with them though. They figured he had another hideout to stay at.

"Lots, should keep you okay for a while." He said as he poured out the contents of the bag he had been carrying. There were six silver spoons, a pair of jeweled sugar tongs, and a beautiful diamond broach. When Inuyasha saw the broach fall out he snatched it up before anyone saw it. "Oh, and gang?' Inuyasha asked, looking slightly mischievous, "I'll be moving in with you in three days time".

* * *

See  
That  
ButtonThe  
One  
That  
Say  
'Submit  
Review'Go  
On  
Click  
It  
!

Click the damn button cause the more you review the more you get to read seeing as the more reviews I get the more I write. BYE


End file.
